


A Contradiction

by Stefanyeah



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: You’re something beautiful, a contradiction





	A Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a certain profession that’s always too tempting to put the one of our boys into. I won’t say more now, because spoilers. ;)
> 
> Also, this started as a quick idea that needed to get out of my system. Then it grew and grew again and again and again…

It had started on a night off in a fancy club he wouldn’t usually frequent. Dom was sitting at the counter and sipped his drink, smiling and shaking his head at most of the men that approached him.

He just wanted a drink, really. Let his mind wander and just not think about work. Dom looked up and scanned the room. Maybe he should use the chance to revel in the disport this particular bar offered.

He spotted a man by himself, just a few bar stools between them. Brown hair curling slightly in his nape and a simple red shirt hugging the lithe chest. The man looked up from his glass and blue eyes locked with Dom‘s.

Dom lifted his glass to the man and a soft blush tainted his cheeks. He looked back down to his glass, a little smile curling his lips.

With a smile of his own, Dom slid from his stool and walked over to the other man, climbing onto the free bar stool next to him.

„Dominic,“ he introduced himself and held his hand out.

The other man looked up, his smile widening. Dom noticed a crooked tooth. Somehow it just added to the cuteness.

„Matthew,“ the other man replied. He shook Dom‘s hand softly.

„May I buy you a drink, Matthew?“ Dom asked.

Matthew chuckled and lifted his glass. „I still have my own drink and that’s enough for the night,“ he replied and craned his neck to look at Dom’s glass. „I’m tempted to propose the same offer to you, however.“

Dom looked down at his own glass and sighed. „I shouldn’t drink anymore either, it’s the middle of the week after all.“

Matthew giggled, the sound surprisingly high-pitched. „Aren’t we two boring guys? Around us the nightlife pulses and here we are, making sure we’re not getting drunk.“

„We’re old geezers amongst the carefree youth,“ Dom replied, grinning. „Should we find a place to sit and talk instead?“

Matthew shifted and looked down at his glass, humming.

„I’m moving too quickly, aren’t I?“ Dom asked and took a sip from his drink. „I’m sorry, I’m just out of practise, but I’d like to get to know you.“

Matthew glanced at Dom from beneath his fringe. Eventually, he downed his drink and put it onto the counter. He turned to Dom and smiled that cute smile of his. „Alright, Dominic Out-Of-Practise, I know a bistro down the street that’s still open now. You pay.“

 

Three hours later and far too late for a mid-week night, Dom returned home. And with him a giggling Matt. They had been talking about God, the world, stars and music. Well, most of the time, Dom had been listening to Matt. It had taken him a while until Dom could keep up with the speed in which Matt was talking.

As soon as the door to Dom’s apartment had closed, however, Matt was silent. He let himself fall against the door and pulled Dom against him. Their lips met and hands explored the other’s body, pushing beneath jackets.

Matt froze when his fingers hit Dom’s holster. He pulled his head back to look at Dom. „You… you’re armed.“

Dom sighed and let go of Matt. He took a step back and shrugged out of his jacket. He slipped out of the holster and walked over to the safe in his living room. „I’m a detective,“ he explained while placing his service weapon in the safe and locking it away. „Call it a trade disease, but I still carry the gun even in my free time. Someone is murdering all the important mobsters, leaving no hints or traces. Makes you feel vulnerable even in the _safe_ areas of the city.“

Matt watched him, still leaning against the door. Once Dom had locked the safe and spread his arms to show he was unarmed, Matthew smiled and pushed himself off the door. „Well, I have found a knight in shining armour tonight, have I?“

Dom walked towards him and brushed his knuckles over the side of Matt’s face. „Maybe not a knight, but I can be a good protector if you need one.“

„I don’t plan to get tangled up in gang rivalries,“ Matt whispered and turned his head to kiss Dom’s fingers.

„Good decision,“ Dom whispered and looked over his shoulder at the bedroom door. Without a doubt, he had scared his new acquaintance away before they even really got to know each other. „Can I offer you something while we’re waiting for a cab?“

„Cab?“ Matt asked. „You didn’t bring me here for a cab, did you?“

Dom looked back at him and shrugged. „I just thought I had spoiled the mood.“

Matt smiled and took both of Dom’s hands. „Nothing a glass of wine and some candles couldn’t fix, my shining knight.“

„Too bad I’m out of both,“ Dom whispered and leant forward to peck Matt’s lips. He felt his stomach flutter when warm lips parted beneath his and a warm body pressed itself against his.

„You have to be creative in this case,“ Matt whispered and reached out to unbutton Dom’s shirt. Fingers brushed softly over newly exposed skin while Dom led them backwards and into the bedroom.

His legs bumped against the bed frame just as his shirt came off. He fell backwards and pulled Matt with him before pulling the red t-shirt off.

Matt hummed and kissed his way from Dom’s throat down his chest and towards the waistband. He looked up and grinned before crawling back up to Dom. They fumbled with their flies and belts, hurriedly getting out of trousers and underwear.

Dom moaned when he felt Matt’s naked body against his. It had been too long since he had felt another body against his. And Matt’s touches were pristine. His fingers were soft and careful, and it didn’t take long for Dom to come over Matt’s fingers.

It had almost been embarrassing, but Matt had just giggled and proclaimed himself flattered, asking to be repaid in the morning. Dom had fallen asleep quickly and surrounded by warmth and a gentle lullaby.

 

A whisper tore Dom from his sleep, the voice eerily familiar, but nothing sweet was left in it. „Know how close I was to you tonight,“ was sneered into his ear and something slim and chill pressed against the skin of his stomach. „Know that I could have killed you easily anytime this past month you were hunting me.“

Dom stared into the darkness of his bedroom and at man lingering above him. „You…“

Matthew chuckled and reached out with his free hand to grab Dom’s throat. „Yes, I’m the Evans Cartel’s best hitman. And occasionally the Kills’ best hitman, too.“ The touch of the knife left Dom’s stomach and Matthew sat upright, taking his hand from Dom’s throat as well. He rolled off Dom and stood next to the bed.

„Why don’t you kill me now, then?“

Matthew chuckled and bent down to nibble on Dom’s earlobe. „There’s no money on your head, cutie. I might keep you for the occasional entertainment.“

 

Months had passed and Dom could barely stop himself from looking over his shoulder every few steps and pointing his gun around every corner he passed. Even his colleagues had started to comment on how he jumped at every little noise.

With a deep sigh, Dom closed his door and locked it — twice. He then listened for two minutes into his flat, waiting for a sign of someone else’s presence.

The apartment remained silent.

Dom sighed again and he shrugged out of his jacket. Maybe a good, warm bath would help to calm his jittery nerves a bit.

Half an hour later, Dom had to admit it was only working somewhat. While he was lying in the warm water, eyes closed and muscles relaxing, his mind still returned to his recent case. He had tried to track down Matthew, even without parting with the assassin’s name.

Dom wasn’t sure why he was reluctant to reveal this bit of information. Maybe because he’d also have to reveal how he gained such a knowledge and admit he’d been a stupid boy only thinking with his dick. Besides, just the first name wouldn’t help leading him to someone. If Matthew wasn’t a fake name anyway.

So Dom remained silent and followed the bodies and traces from one mafia hideout to the other. Just today, he had found one of the main drug stashes of the Evans Cartel. Last week he had found the Kills’ meth lab.

Still, no sign of the bloody assassin himself.

Until Dom heard someone tutting above him. He opened his eyes and froze when he saw Matthew standing above him, smirking and holding a blow dryer over the water. The cord leading from it was attached to the socket.

„You’ve become so paranoid these days,“ Matthew purred. „And yet you don’t check the bathroom before falling asleep in the tub.“

Dom growled and reached sideways onto the window sill, grasping his gun. He pointed it at Matthew. „Still paranoid enough to not bath unarmed.“

The assassin just chuckled and leant further forward, blow dryer still in his hand and swaying above Dom. „If you shoot me now, you won’t get out of that water before the electricity kills you.“

„What do you want?“

Matthew straightened again and put the blow dryer onto a shelf. „There’s money on your head now,“ he stated while pulling off his t-shirt.

Dom frowned and watched the assassin undressing, keeping his gun aimed straight at the head. He shifted when Matthew shoved down his trousers and revealed his length without any underwear.

„What are you doing?“ Dom squeaked while Matthew climbed into the bathtub and lowered himself.

„Thinking about what I’m going to do to you while you’re fucking me,“ he replied and reached between them, stroking along Dom’s length. He purred when Dom hardened embarrassingly quickly.

„You’re insane,“ Dom rasped and lifted his gun to press the barrel against Matthew’s forehead. He felt Matthew’s own length twitching against his stomach.

„And you’re hot,“ Matthew moaned. He tightened his hand around Dom’s erection, too tight for comfort, and pushed himself down.

Dom moaned and arched his back, almost losing his grip on his weapon. „You…“

„I’ve come prepared,“ Matthew crooned and rolled his hips further down. „Don’t you dare holding back.“

With a growl, Dom pressed the barrel of his gun harder against Matthew’s temple while thrusting his hips up as hard as possible. Water splashed over the tub and Matthew moaned loudly.

Dom moved his right hand to grab Matthew’s hips, digging his nails into the bony hips. He thrust upwards again just as the door to the bathroom was thrown open and a man stormed inside, a gun raised. He stopped when he noticed the two men. He stared at Matthew, his weapon dipping down a fraction.

„Bell…“

He never finished the word. Matthew had grabbed Dom’s hand with the gun and pulled it sideways, pressing his thumb against Dom’s trigger finger. The attacker didn’t even moan. Blood gushed from the hole between his eyes and he fell forward.

Before Dom even could react to those events, Matthew stretched his back and clenched around him, moaning deeply and spilling his seed into the bathwater.

„You can’t be serious,“ Dom gasped.

Matthew just moaned softly and dropped forward, grabbing Dom’s shoulder to catch himself and panting.

Dom pressed his lips together and moved his gun to press the still hot barrel against Matthew’s chest. It fit perfectly around the left nipple.

Matthew screamed and dug his nails into Dom’s shoulders. „You know when’s my favourite time to go for the kill?“ he wheezed into Dom’s ear. „Just when they’re coming in me, still hard and pulsing. Nothing else makes you feel the life leaving a body like that.“

„Is that what you’ve planned for me?“

Matthew chuckled, the sound still ragged. „Not yet. I still need you.“

Dom barked a laughter and moved his gun to press it against Matthew’s jaw from beneath. „Whatever for?“

Matthew just smiled sweetly, rolling his hips and reminding Dom that he was still deep in Matthew. „This city has become boring. Now you can only pick your side and kill the members of the other gang. No ambiguity, no simple quitting and working for someone else. It’s annoying. You shook that up when raiding their storehouses. They’re in proper panic now.“

„I was following your trail,“ Dom stated. He frowned. Was that bloody hitman playing him?

„I know, cutie. I’ve led you there. And you did not disappoint,“ Matthew crooned. He dipped his head away from the gun to lick along Dom’s throat while moving his right hand to circle Dom’s heart. „So here’s how it’s going to be: You’ll follow me, like you always do. I will lead you to both, Bredon Evans and Killian Quinn. You’ll be famous and I’ll be free to leave this city without any mob claiming my services as exclusively theirs.“

Dom moved his gun back against Matthew’s lower jaw. „Or I’ll just arrest you.“

Matthew just chuckled and pushed himself off Dom. He climbed out of the bathtub and grabbed Dom’s towel before collecting his clothes. He wrapped the towel around his waist and put his right hand on the door handle.

„Stay,“ Dom growled.

That bastard looked over his shoulder and at the gun pointed at him and just chuckled. „Just accept that we’ll both benefit from this arrangement. I might even offer more benefits of the private kind if you don’t disappoint.“

 

Matthew stayed true to his word. He kept killing members of the Kills, dropping hints that would lead to more arrests. And at least once a week, he would visit Dom. Dom never figured out how exactly Matthew managed to get into his apartment this silently.

The sex was always good and often the conversations, too. And sometimes, Dom could see hints of the sweet man he had picked up in that gay bar many nights ago. He wondered if that was a mask Matthew put on, just to toy with Dom or if it was a real part of his character.

Was Matthew playing the star-obsessed nerd or was he really interested in astronomy to the point of being able to name each glistening dot on the dark sky. He also liked wine and Italian food, so Dom had started to keep at least one bottle of red around.

Tonight, Matthew had brought fresh ingredients and was standing in Dom‘s kitchen, only dressed in an apron.

Dom watched the hitman moving about in his kitchen. He tried not to be aroused, but every once in a while, the apron would slip and reveal a nipple adorned by a ring-formed scar. Dom itched to lick along the scar left by his gun.

He knew Matthew would react to that most beautifully. He‘d moan and arch into Dom‘s touch, his hands tearing on Dom‘s hair and his hips rocking up. One day, Dom would try and bring that wretched hitman to orgasm just by tending to that nipple.

But for now, Matthew was done cooking and had started setting the table.

„Why are you cooking for me, actually?“

„I’m not going to poison you if that’s what you’re afraid of,“ Matthew stated lightly while putting pasta and sauce onto Dom’s plate. He winked at the policeman. „It‘s just a form of foreplay, isn‘t it?“

„You’re weird,“ Dom stated and picked up his fork. He wrapped some of the pasta around it and shoved it into his mouth. It was surprisingly good.

„Bredon‘s onto us,“ Matthew said once he had sat down and had started to eat . „So far he just suggests a snitch amongst his loyal followers. It‘s only a matter of time until he figures out it‘s me. I‘ll give you a direct hint tonight. The same that I gave to Quinn.“

„Evans and Quinn“ Dom repeated. „So you‘re handing me both bosses now?“

„On a silver platter,“ Matthew affirmed. „Fun as it is, this game must end.“

 

And that was why Dom was standing in a room filled with cursing people sitting in one corner, black clad police officers with semi-automatic weapons in front of them and whimpering people on the other side of the room. This raid had been risky, but it indeed had lead to the capturing of the two leading underworld bosses.

Dom walked around the room, looking for a small man with brown hair. Matthew wasn’t sitting amongst the mobsters and he didn’t seem to be sitting amongst the club visitors either. He must have got away before the raid started.

Dom rolled his shoulders and with a last look around, he stepped outside into the blue and red lights from the police cars. He nodded at his colleagues and walked along the building until he noticed dark droplets on the wall and floor.

He frowned and followed the traces around the corner until he found Matthew standing between dumpsters and pressing his left hand against his right arm. Blood was running from it.

„Matthew?“

The hitman growled and lifted his right hand, pointing a shaking gun at Dom. „Leave me.“

„You‘re hurt. You need help.“

Matthew snorted and let the gun dip down for a moment before lifting it again. „I won‘t be taken in.“

Dom looked over his shoulder at the flickering lights. „I‘ll get you to the hospital.“

„No,“ Matthew growled. He lifted his gun a fraction before it slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. He slumped against the wall behind him, cursing.

Dom stared at him for a moment before walking over and picking up the gun. He checked the safety catch and put it into the back of his waistband before grabbing Matthew and pulling him back into the street and towards his car.

„I found a bystander,“ he called out to a colleague close-by. „Ran off to the backyard in panic and hid. I’ll get him to the hospital.“

The officer nodded and rushed to Dom‘s car to open the doors. Dom thanked him and carefully sat Matthew down in the car before getting around it and getting inside himself. He started the engine and pulled out into the street.

„You are not getting me into hospital for a graze wound,“ Matthew eventually growled.

„You could hardly hold your weapon.“

„Pain does that to you,“ Matthew retorted. „Ever been shot before?“

Dom shook his head and sighed. „Fine, if it‘s just a graze wound, I‘ll take you home. I should have everything needed to cleanse your wound.“

Matthew huffed and pressed himself further into the car seat. „You’re stupid. I wouldn’t have done the same thing.“

„I know, but I’m one of the good guys.“

Matthew glanced at him and chuckled. „Keep telling yourself that.“

„Just remember that you owe me, Matthew.“

 

Eventually, they had arrived in Dom‘s apartment. Matthew hadn‘t liked being dragged through the front door, shot and clear to see for anyone. But hurt and stripped of his gun, he didn‘t have a choice but follow Dom.

„So how did you get yourself shot?“ Dom asked while sterilising the wound.

„As soon as Bredon noticed Quinn in the crowd, he realised who the snitch was,“ Matthew replied. He grimaced when Dom touched the wound with a dab. „That moron Quinn kept staring at me as if looking for some kind of sign all the time. One day I’ll kill him for that just out of principle.“

„Please don’t.“

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Dom and leant closer until their noses touched. „I don’t tell you to quit your job, and you won’t tell me to quit my job, cop.“

Dom sighed and pulled back. He reached for the mull and bandages. „They‘ll try to pull you down with them.“

Matthew shrugged while Dom wrapped his arm up. „I‘ll be gone.“

„Where are you going now?“ Dom asked and stuck some plaster to the bandages.

„That‘s a rhetorical question, isn‘t it?“

 

After that night, the hitman had disappeared. Dom hadn‘t seen Matthew for days, weeks and eventually months.

Evans and Quinn indeed had blamed the hitman and talked about every murder he had committed for them. Dom suspected that they were also blaming Matthew for murders he hadn‘t actually committed.

Eventually, even those two had been locked away and Dom had returned to solving the odd murder committed by greed or passion between ordinary citizens. Life could be calmer now, if it wasn‘t for his chief Wolstenholme, who had grown suspicious of Dom‘s investigation successes.

Dom still insisted, he had received anonymous tips from someone. Wolstenholme still pressed for more information. After a while, Dom wasn‘t even sure anymore if he had accidentally let something slip or had grown inconsistent in his answers.

It was a late evening when most officers had left for home that Wolstenholme had called Dom into his office.

Dom sat down on the chair opposite his chief.

„You know why I‘ve called you,“ Wolstenholme stated.

Dom nodded. „You still don‘t believe me.“

„Because you‘re lying. The information you received and passed on can only be from an insider of both gangs,“ Wolstenholme replied. „And you‘re too good a policeman to not follow that lead.“

Dom sat in silence and watched his superior. The door behind him opened and an officer stepped in to walk around the desk and put some files onto the table.

„You know who it is,“ Wolstenholme said. „And it‘s not someone we’ve arrested yet. There’s only one person who could move in both circles that we haven’t arrested yet.“

„You don’t say,“ a voice like velvet purred.

Dom froze and slowly looked up at the officer standing behind Wolstenholme. Blue eyes were barely visible beneath the hat’s visor and a sardonic smirk grazed soft lips. The light of Wolstenholme’s table lamp reflected on a blade.

„Don’t…“ Dom whispered while Wolstenholme turned around. The knife was pressed against his throat immediately.

„Bellamy,“ Wolstenholme growled.

Matthew grinned and nodded. „Pleased to meet you, chief.“

„You’re insane, how do you think to get away with this?“

Matthew just giggled and looked up to wink at Dom.

„Don’t do that,“ Dom rasped. He shook his head.

„I owe you, remember?“ Matthew purred. „You’ll go straight to prison if you stop me.“

„I don’t want someone killed because of me.“

Matthew sighed and moved his knife away from Wolstenholme’s neck, he lifted his hand higher and let the weapon dip down and slide into his sleeve. He patted Wolstenholme’s cheek before sauntering towards Dom.

Warm fingers tiptoed along Dom’s jaw in passing and two lips briefly touching his cheek. “I gift you his live, cutie. We’re even now.”

The door opened and clicked shut behind Dom and the two police officers were left on their own, staring at each other.

 

Years had passed and Dom wasn’t quite sure how he had managed to survive them unscathed. Neither the former Evans Cartel nor the Kills laid a finger on him. They stood in groups during daily walks in the court, staring darkly; whispering to each other on the tables next to him during lunch and dinner. None of them ever got close to him. Nor did any of the other prisoners that Dom himself had put into the very place he was dwelling in now.

He suspected that Matthew’s influence was bigger than he, and the police force, had thought possible.

However, Dom survived his prison stay without any fights and with hardly any contact to the outside. He lay on his bed and looked at the calendar he had been allowed. Today was the day he would be released into freedom.

Freedom… That word didn’t hold any meaning to him anymore. He was without a job, or any perspective. He had no flat and friends and family had abandoned him. What a life awaited him outside!

„Oi! Howard!“ one of the wardens called out and banged the door.

Dom grunted and rolled off the bed. He grabbed his bag with the few belongings allowed in his cell and followed the warden along the corridors to receive his remaining belongings.

About two hours of formalities later, Dom stood in front of the prison, listening to the metal door banging shut behind him. He looked up into the sky and straight into the sun. It was warm. Maybe freedom wouldn’t start as bad after all.

Dom sighed and hoisted his bag over his shoulder before walking down the street. Who was he kidding? He didn’t even have a place to stay.

After a while, he noticed a black car driving slowly next to him. Dom stopped and turned his head. The car stopped as well and the door was pushed open.

Dom pressed his lips together and got in, pulling the door closed behind him.

„I’ve heard the assassin’s pet is released today,“ Matthew stated while starting the car again.

„So you did make sure no-one would touch me.“

Matt grinned. „Everyone’s afraid of a hitman walking into a police station, openly threatening the chief and just walking out again. You never know what he’s going to do next.“ He pulled into a narrow street and stopped the car again. He pointed at the rubbish containers next to the car and then at a bag on the back seat. „Get changed and toss all your belongings away.“

„I’m not bugged.“

Matt chuckled. „I believe you. I don’t trust your colleagues to be just as trustworthy, cutie.“

Dom looked down at his bag and at the container next to him. He had got by without those things for years, he wouldn’t really miss them now. Still… „I dressed myself. No need to get naked here.“

„And you picked your clothes yourself, didn’t you?“ Matt retorted.

Dom sighed. There was no point arguing with the hitman next to him. „I hope you’ve brought fitting clothes that are better than those potato sacks.“

„You’re only slightly taller than me,“ Matt replied while Dom threw his bag into the rubbish containers and started to get naked. „I’m sure I found some suitable clothes for my shining knight in armour.“

It only took Dom a few minutes to get changed. He sunk back into the car seat and sighed. „I hadn’t realised just how much I missed proper clothes. They’re so soft.“

Matt just chuckled and reversed the car. He drove through the city, taking a few turns before ushering Dom into a different car and leaving the city altogether. The city had changed, Dom noticed. Many places looked the same, but still felt different. Changed and new. It was unsettling.

Seeing the landscapes of the countryside felt almost calming.

„What’s this gonna be?“ Dom eventually asked when Matt pulled into the driveway of an old cottage.

„Do you have any plans or places to stay yet?“ Matt asked.

Dom glanced sideways and shrugged. „I’m not going to kill people or work for you.“

Matt just laughed and stopped the car. „I know, you’re a law-abiding citizen.“ He got out of the car and motioned for Dom to follow him.

Dom got out of the car and stood in front of the cottage, looking at the door. „Is anyone else here?“

„Just you and me. The next houses are a few minutes away by car as well.“

Dom nodded and turned his head. He saw a little door in the fence to an overgrown garden. „Can I… Can we stay outside for a while? I think I’m not ready to be inside again yet.“

Matt shrugged and nodded. „Come one, I’ll show you where I hid as a kid.“

„As a kid?“ Dom repeated while following Matt into the garden and through a few bushes. They ended up in a small space surrounded by hedges and trees.

„I grew up somewhere, you know?“ Matt retorted. He sunk to the ground and patted the ground next to him. Dom bit his lips and batted a few twigs away from his head. „Inherited this place from my parents. Now sit down.“

„You still haven’t told me what you’re planning,“ Dom grunted. „What do you want with me now? Haven’t you done enough damage?“

Matt sighed and shrugged out of his jacket. „Dominic, just face it,“ he said and let himself fall backwards. The shirt that was tucked into his waistband slid higher, revealing a patch of pale skin. Even the leather straps of the shoulder holster hugged the lithe body so temptingly. It had been far too long since Dom had been able to enjoy such a view.

„We are in some kind of twisted relationship,“ Matt continued and pulled his shirt fully out of his trousers before unbuttoning it. He smirked at how Dom’s eyes were glued to those nimble fingers. „I don’t want to call it love, because it’s cheesy and disgusting, but we’ll never kill each other nor will we ever leave the other alone.“

„I could…“ Dom rasped, his throat far too dry and his fingers twitching to touch the smooth skin.

Matt laughed and plucked the gun from its holster. He held it by its shaft and offered it to Dom. „Kill me? You’ve failed back when you were a cop still and I failed back then as well. We ended up trusting each other.“

„I don’t trust you,“ Dom growled and took the gun. He pointed it at Matt’s head.

„Yes you do. On a very deep and subconscious level, you do.“ Matt spread his arms and closed his eyes, still that bloody smirk on his lips. „Go ahead, prove me wrong, cutie.“

Dom pointed the gun lower, at the heart, staring at the ribs that were lifting and sinking, at the nipples that were stiff in the mild evening air. And at the scar that had remained after he had pressed a gun to Matt’s left nipple.

„If you don’t do it now, we’ll never be free of each other,“ Matt stated. He slowly opened his eyes, just watching Dom.

The hand with the gun shivered and Dom pointed it up at Matt’s head again; staring at blue eyes and that smirk.

„You’re the only one I’ve allowed to fuck me and live,“ Matt purred and reached up to grasp Dom’s left wrist. He pulled the hand and Dom further down until the gun rested on the old scar. „I’ve allowed you to leave a mark,“ he whispered against Dom’s lips.

„You’re evil,“ Dom growled. Nevertheless, he let go of the gun and lowered himself onto the lying man. He felt the bulge in his trousers rubbing against a similar bulge and moaned deeply.

„What have you planned for me?“ Dom asked before pressing their lips together.

Matt lifted his fingers into Dom’s hair and pushed his tongue into Dom’s mouth. Eventually, he pulled Dom’s head back a fraction. „You’re going to fuck me all night,“ he panted, „and I will even take heed of your wishes and then we’ll leave this country. Do you prefer sun and beaches or mountains?“

„I’ve never been to the mountains before.“


End file.
